fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cartoon Heroes
Chapter 1: The Monster All the cartoons were sitting at the Judges' Council, waiting for the judge to come. "WHERE'S THE JUDGE?!" Sam yelled. "WE NEED THE JUDGE!" Suddenly, a dweeby girl with glasses came by. "Wait a second..." Wyatt (from 6teen) said. "You're not the judge! We need the judge!" "I am the judge," Beth retorted. "Any comments?" Chum Chum raised his hand and asked "Can I go to the bathroom?" Beth responded "Yes, you may. Now, let's get on with this. Stop. One of you is guilty of sneaking into Susan and Mary Test's lab, and messing with some extremely dangerous, toxic, and deadly chemicals. Stop. Then, they used it to create a glow-in-the-dark monster. Stop. They empowered the monster's mind, and told the monster that he would get sixty-nine boxes of monster treats if he wrecked the town, destroy Phineas and Ferb's house, steal Owen's beef jerky, and put super glue inside Gibby's shirts, so he could never take them off. Stop. The monster also made Heather wear a pink wig, chopped off Duncan's green mohawk with his giant claws, ate Caitlin's credit card, and comitted many other crimes that I cannot say. Stop. I will interview each of you till I find out who created the monster.Stop." Chapter 2: Interviews The first one Beth interviewed was Lindsay. "Lindsay," Beth calmly asked. "Have you been in Susan and Mary's lab? If you have not, prove it. Stop." "First of all," Lindsay said. "Please stop saying 'stop' after every sentence. It makes my brain go coo-coo. Second, I did not go in the lab. In fact, I don't know who Susan and Mary Test are. What color are their eyes? What are their voices like? Which one has the curly hair?" "CURLY HAIR?!" Beth screamed. "You were the culprit! If you really didn't know them, you wouldn't know the fact that one of them has curly hair!" Leshawna, Fanboy, and Johnny Test took her away in handcuffs. Everyone loved Lindsay, and tears were in the air. Especially when Beth bellowed "Who must I interview next?" Squidward pushed Spongebob forward and yelled "Interview him!" Beth and Spongebob went through the interview normally, until they hit a speed bump and Spongebob had to be handcuffed and taken away. The judges' council was literally flooded with tears, and as more interviews happened, there were more and more tears. After several hours, everyone had been eliminated except Beth, Leshawna, Fanboy, Chum-Chum (since Fanboy couldn't go on without him), and Johnny Test. The rest were sent off to live in a factory by a large swamp entitled ''Sinister Swamp.'' They each wished they were at home, for none of them had really gone into the lab. But there was an even worse reason why: the glow-in-the-dark monster lived at the swamp, and was planning on eating them. The remaining people (who I have mentioned above) decided to take on a new life, since they were the only people left. Beth drove them to a beautiful city, where the sunrise shone and the city seemed to sparkle under the light. Then, at the top of her lungs, Beth triumphantly bellowed, "In this town, we will now be officially the cartoon heroes!" Chapter 3:Cartoon Heroes